


Nothing lasts forever

by Janecocktail



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janecocktail/pseuds/Janecocktail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Адам сидел на ковре перед зеркалом. В руке его был старый пистолет, заряженный лишь одной деревянной пулей. Палец осторожно лежал на спусковом крючке. На его лице не было никаких эмоций.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing lasts forever

Адам сидел на ковре перед зеркалом. В руке его был старый пистолет, заряженный лишь одной деревянной пулей. Палец осторожно лежал на спусковом крючке. На его лице не было никаких эмоций.

Вся эта жизнь, не имевшая конца, потеряла всякий смысл. Точнее сказать, она и не имела особого смысла. Разве можно найти смысл в вечности? Смысл можно обрести лишь на время, и это время пришло, когда Ева появилась в его жизни. Но сейчас ее не было рядом, с ней исчезала и та тоненькая ниточка, которая связывала Адама с миром. Ева была всем. Исчезла она – и был ли смысл ему существовать? Конечно, у него была музыка. Талант. Желание творить. Но музыка всегда отражала его чувства, когда он был еще способен чувствовать. 

И вот, как это должно было закончиться. Одна пуля, один глухой хлопок и все. Конец. Не так ли легче?

Не легче. Адам поднялся на ноги и положил пистолет на столик. А смысл прятать? От кого? Вампир тяжело упал на диван и взял в руки любимую гитару. Он долго любовался ей, отмечая мельчайшие черты, изгибы, которые он так любил. Провел рукой по грифу, задел длинными бледными пальцами струны, которым уже больше двух веков. Да, когда-то это значило для Адама очень много, когда-то это было его жизнью. Он достал из кармана древнего потрепанного халата, который не снимал уже почти никогда, маленький медиатор, и комната наполнилась звуками последнего написанного им реквиема. 

Было уже далеко за полночь, когда Адам спустился по пыльной лестнице вниз на кухню, чтобы позавтракать. В холодильнике оставалась последняя емкость, уже практически пустая. Больше возможности достать кровь не было. Нет, конечно, возможность была, но он обещал Еве не убивать. Адам налил остатки крови в рюмку и выпил залпом. Все, до последней капли. Вязкая сладковатая жидкость протекала ему в горло, приводя вампира в состояние кайфа. Конечно, хорошая кровь пробуждала в нем энергию, но желание жить дальше так и не появлялось.

Дверь дома медленно открылась. Адам даже не повернул голову. Ему все равно, но только если не… Ева… Знакомый запах. Он помнил его, он помнил его всегда. Он ждал, чтобы снова почувствовать его. Ева. Единственная любовь. Последняя надежда. Он медленно стал со стула и повернулся к гостье. Она изменилась. Ее кожа стала бледнее и теперь почти сливалась с волосами. Огонь в ярких голубых глазах стал почти незаметным. 

Ева смотрела на силуэт мужчины. Халат не мог скрыть излишнюю худобу. Длинные растрепанные волосы добавляли безумия образу. В темных глазах не было жизни. Губы потеряли цвет. Вот она – цена расставания.

Ева медленно подошла к Адаму. Минуту они смотрели в глаза друг друга, затем Адам крепко прижал девушку к себе, одной рукой обнимая ее за талию, другой зарываясь в ее мягкие короткие волосы. Он почувствовал горячее дыхание на шее, ощутил тепло ее тела, вдохнул ее запах. Адам ловил воздух ртом, пытаясь оставить в себе настолько много этого мгновения, сколько могли вместить его легкие.

\- Теперь мы вместе. Навсегда. До конца. – он тихо шепнул Еве на ухо.

\- Какого конца, милый? – шептала она в ответ. – Конца не будет.

\- Всегда есть конец, Ева. Всему рано или поздно придет конец. Крови больше нету. Музыка потеряла смысл. Разве это не конец? 

Ева не ответила. Прежде, чем Адам успел сказать что-то еще, она остановила его слова поцелуем. Вампир не сопротивлялся. Поцелуй был долгим, чувственным, таким, которого они так долго ждали. Таким, который должен был вернуть их к жизни. Последний раз коснувшись холодных губ, Адам прервал поцелуй и глубоко вдохнул. Глаза Евы были закрыты, по ее коже пробежали мурашки. Она еще сильнее прижалась к обнаженной груди единственного для нее. Единственного, который был ее всем. Ее миром. Ее воздухом. Ее силой, ее любовью и ее чувствами. 

\- Я люблю тебя. Я всегда любила тебя. И всегда буду. – Адам услышал хриплый голос, граничащий с молчанием.

\- Я знаю, любимая. Я тоже люблю тебя. Только тебя.

Адам крепко держал Еву в своих объятиях. Он осторожно провел руками по бледному лицу девушки, запоминая пальцами каждую черту. Он нежно коснулся закрытых глаз, очертил пальцами впалые скулы и, наконец, прижал палец к тонким холодным чуть приоткрытым губам. 

Ева взяла руку Адама, сжала его пальцы своими, другая его рука все еще придерживала ее голову. Внезапно она почувствовала сначала горячее прикосновение губ на шее, потом боль. Теплая струйка крови текла вниз из ранки, пока губы Адама прикасались к тонкой коже. 

Он знал, что Ева будет молчать. Только прерывистое дыхание выдавало ее боль. Вздохи становились все реже, все слабее, пока, наконец, безжизненное тело не выпало из рук Адама. Он не мог видеть ее лицо, слезы не позволяли видеть ничего, кроме белой пелены вокруг. Он быстрыми шагами поднялся наверх, схватил со столика пистолет. Подошел к зеркалу. Взглянул на себя. Глубоко вздохнул и нажал на курок.


End file.
